Snuug
thumb|Ronie O'Saliwän bei schbäl Snuug sei eines Wariandd won dose Brädsisions-Schborddes Biliard, dose schbäl mid schbedsieles Gööes auw eines 12-Wus-Biliarddisch mid segs Däsches. Brindsib won Schbäl sei, 15 roddes und segs andereswarbiges Bäled („''dose Wärbes''“) mid dose weises Schbälbal nag beschdimdes Reg in dose Däsches reinscheis. Dose Nam Snuug gom won eines Siduadsion in Schbäl wo in englisches heis „Snooker“. Bei dose eines Schbäl gön eines Bal noggs auw diregdes Weg anschbäl, wo nag Reg aba musdar anschbäl und drum musdar nehm schwierigeres Lös wür dose (haddar snuug dose). Dose Wordd snooker heud aug auserhalb won Schborddes werddar werwend in englisches Schbrag („to snooker somebody“: jem schber, blogier, behind). In Wergleig su dose Buulbiliard dose Snuug haddar höheres degnisches Schwieriggeidsgrad und gröseres Anword an schbäldagdisches Wähiggeiddes won Schbäl. Dose drum degnisches so schwierigeres, weil Schbälwläg wiel gröseres, dose Bäles wiel gleineres und dose Däsches engeres und dieweres in Bändes lieg wie bei dose Buulbiliard. Und weil musdar imm abwegs roddes und noggs roddes Bäles schbäl und meischd wol dose schwadses Bal anschbäl weil hald meischdes Bungdes geb, musdar haddar bruddales guddes Gondrol wo dose weises Bal nag Schdos liegbleib. Dose Snuug haddar Ruw als „nobles Schbordd“, weil bei dose wiel mehres wie bei anderes Biliardwarianddes auw dose Sdil, Gondenohs und Einhald won dose Ediged werddar Werd leg. Bei meischdes groses Durnieres musdar aug wörmliges Gleid (Hemd, Weschd und Wlieg) ansieh (dresgohd). In dose Grosbriddan, Irl und baar anderes Länd won Gomonweals dose Snuug haddar bruddal hohes geselschawdliges Schdelwerd. In dose erwolgreiges Snuugschbäl haddar hohes Anseddar und geldd waschd als Nadsionalheldes wie sum Beischb Gen Doherdi in Irl od Dschejms Wadana in Dhailand. Meischdes won Browi-Snuugschbäl gom aug aus England, Schodland, Wejls und Irl. Bei gröschddes Durnieres werddar mehres Miliönes Eur aussschüd und werddar won Wernseh-Anschdälddes (BBS, Sgai Didschidäl und Euroschbordd) leiw überdrag. In Deudsches dose Snuug mid sirg 4000 Schbäl in Wereines (su Wergleig: in Grosbriddan sirg 6 Miliönes) eher sei Randschborddard, werddar aba imm bobuläreres, mehres su dose in Abschnid Snuug in Deudsches. Geschigd won Snuug Der Ursprung des Billardspiels im Allgemeinen liegt im 15. Jahrhundert in dem heute ausgestorbenen Spiel Pall Mall. Von diesem Spiel stammen auch Golf und Cricket ab. Die heutigen Billardformen entstanden Anfang des 19. Jahrhunderts. Ein Meilenstein war die Einführung des Queue 1800, welches 1807 eine lederbezogende Spitze (die Pomeranze) bekam. Außerdem wurde das Holz durch eine Schieferplatte ersetzt (1827) und die Banden statt mit Baumwolle mit Gummi gefüllt (1835). Des Weiteren wurden die Maße für Tische, auf denen man das so genannte English Billards spielte, festgelegt. Snooker selbst wurde in Indien im Jahre 1875 (vermutlich am 17. April) von Offizieren der britischen Kolonialkräfte im Ooty Club von Ootacamund in den Nilgiribergen erfunden. Die übliche Spielweise war damals das Black Pool, das mit 15 roten und einem schwarzen Ball gespielt wurde. Im Laufe der Zeit kamen je ein grüner, gelber und pinkfarbener Ball dazu. Erst mehrere Jahre später wurden der braune und der blaue Ball hinzugefügt. Eine von Joe Davis 1959 vorgeschlagene Erweiterung auf acht farbige Bälle (Snooker Plus) konnte sich hingegen nicht durchsetzen. Der Name Snooker entstand dabei aus einer abwertenden Bezeichnung für Frischlinge bei der Armee. In der Sportart hat den Begriff vermutlich zuerst der englische Offizier Neville Bowses Chamberlain verwendet, der einen seiner Mitspieler so bezeichnete, nachdem dieser den Spielball zufällig oder absichtlich so platzierte, dass er ihn nicht spielen konnte. Dass das Militärwesen (sozusagen über die militärische Nomenklatur) Einfluss auf diese Sportart hat, zeigt sich auch in der Bezeichnung für das Versenken des Spielballs, in der Fachsprache Scratch genannt. Dies war eine abwertende Bezeichnung für einen Rekruten. Durch den damals besten Spieler John Roberts kam das Spiel 1885 nach England. Bei den professionellen Billardspielern fand Snooker zunächst keinen Anklang, doch bei den Amateuren erfreute sich das Spiel bald großer Beliebtheit, und 1916 wurde die erste britische Amateurmeisterschaft ausgetragen. Die Billiards Association hatte bereits 1890 die Snooker-Regeln anerkannt. Die ersten Profiweltmeisterschaften fanden 1927 auf Anregung von Joe Davis statt. Davis gewann dieses Turnier und alle weiteren Weltmeisterschaften, bis er nach 1946 nicht mehr an ihnen teilnahm. Damit trat Davis ohne eine einzige Weltmeisterschafts-Niederlage zurück. Der aktuelle Weltmeister (2006) ist der Schotte Graeme Dott. Die ersten Amateurweltmeisterschaften fanden 1963 in Indien statt und werden seit 1984 jährlich ausgespielt. Im Jahre 1969 suchte die BBC nach einer preiswerten Sportart, bei welcher die Möglichkeiten des gerade eingeführten Farbfernsehens besonders zur Geltung kommen. Man hob zu diesem Zweck schließlich das Snookerturnier Pot Black Cup aus der Taufe, das am 23. Juli 1969 erstmals übertragen wurde. Die Popularität des Snooker erhielt dadurch einen enormen Auftrieb, und bald kamen auch andere Turniere auf den Sendeplan. Snookerübertragungen sind heute in Großbritannien neben Fußball die Sportsendungen mit den höchsten Einschaltquoten. In Großbritannien schrieb das WM-Finale 1985 zwischen Steve Davis und Dennis Taylor TV-Geschichte, als nach Mitternacht noch über 18 Millionen Zuschauer das Match verfolgten, was bis heute die höchste je in Großbritannien ermittelte Einschaltquote für eine Sportsendung ist. Spielmaterial Snookerbälle Die Kugeln beim Snooker werden Bälle genannt. Heutige Snookerbälle bestehen aus Kunstharz, frühere aus Knochen, manche auch aus Elfenbein. Der Durchmesser eines Snookerballs beträgt 52,5 Millimeter, die Masse ist im Reglement nicht vorgegeben, liegt üblicherweise im Bereich zwischen 130 und 150 Gramm und darf zwischen den Bällen eines Sets um maximal 3 Gramm differieren. Es wird mit einem weißen Ball, auch „Cue Ball“ genannt, gespielt. Das ist auch der einzige Ball, der mit dem Queue (engl. Cue) direkt angespielt werden darf. Die roten sowie die farbigen Bälle müssen durch den weißen Ball versenkt werden. Snookertisch thumb|250px|Snookertisch thumb|left|Grundaufstellung der Bälle beim Snooker (maßstabsgetreue Skizze) Der offizielle Tournier-Snookertisch ist ein 12-Fuß-Tisch, d. h. er ist 12 Fuß lang und sechs Fuß breit und damit, wie bei allen Billardvarianten, doppelt so lang wie breit. Die von den Banden umschlossene Spielfläche hat eine Größe von 3.569 mm x 1.778 mm, die Höhe des Spieltisches beträgt zwischen 851 mm und 876 mm. Snookertische sind mit bis zu 1500 kg sehr schwer, weswegen man sich beim Aufstellen z. B. in einer Wohnung über die statische Belastbarkeit des Bodens informieren sollte. Die durchgezogene Linie am Fuß des D (Baulk-Line) ist 737 mm von der Fußbande entfernt. Das D hat einen Radius von 292 mm. Die Aufsetzmarke für den schwarzen Ball ist 324 mm von der Kopfbande entfernt. Die Aufsetzmarke des pinkfarbenen Balls liegt genau in der Mitte zwischen der Aufsetzmarke von Blau (Mittelpunkt des Tisches) und der Kopfbande. Die Spielfläche und die Banden von hochwertigen Snookertischen sind mit einem in der Regel grünen Kammgarn-Tuch überzogen, dessen Tuchnoppe von der Baulk-Line in Richtung des schwarzen Spots gebürstet wird. Unter dem Tuch befindet sich eine bis ca. 5 cm dicke Schieferplatte, die im Allgemeinen aus fünf Teilen besteht, wobei die Übergänge zwischen den Teilplatten durch Überschleifen geglättet werden müssen. An den Banden befinden sich Naturkautschukleisten unter dem Wolltuch, die das kontrollierte Auslaufen der Bälle aus den Banden ermöglichen. Der Aufbau des Tisches vom Anstoßbereich nach oben: * Baulk-Line mit dem aufgezeichneten D'', hier liegen der gelbe, braune und grüne Ball, von hier wird auch angestoßen * ''Center-Spot für den blauen Ball * Pyramid-Spot, der Platz für den pinkfarbenen Ball * Triangle, das Dreieck mit den roten Bällen. Wird oft nur Tri genannt * Black-Spot, der Platz für den schwarzen Ball Die roten Bälle werden so nah am pinkfarbenen Ball aufgesetzt wie möglich, ohne ihn zu berühren. Billardqueue thumb|Snookerqueue Im Snooker verwendet man verjüngte Holzqueues, die sehr hart sind (oft aus Ahorn oder Esche). Verjüngt bedeutet, dass das Queue am Griffstück dicker ist und zur Spitze hin dünner wird. Das Queue muss mindestens 91 cm lang sein. Es wird in der Regel mit offener Brücke gespielt. Darunter versteht man, dass das Queue offen auf Daumen und Zeigefinger aufliegend geführt, also nicht vom Zeigefinger umschlossen wird, wie es häufig im Poolbillard der Fall ist. Die Pomeranze (das Leder) hat in der Regel einen Durchmesser von circa 8,5 bis 10,5 mm, ist somit kleiner als die beim Poolbillard verwendete. Ein Queue kann entweder einteilig oder zweiteilig mit Schraubgewinde (engl. Joint) ausgeführt sein. Das Queue kann durch ein weiteres angeschraubtes Stück (engl. Extension) verlängert werden. Dies ist manchmal aufgrund der Größe des Tisches notwendig. Die meisten Weltklassespieler verwenden einteilige Queues, man sagt den zweiteiligen nach, sie hätten keine durchgehende „Seele“. Dies bezieht sich i. d. R. auf die Stoßrückmeldung. Bei zweiteiligen Queues überwiegt im Bereich des Turniersnooker die ¾-Teilung. Bei der ¾-Teilung beträgt die Länge des Vorderteils des Queues ¾ der Gesamtlänge. Durch die ¾-Teilung wird vermieden, dass die Verschraubung beim Stoß mit dem Kinn in Kontakt kommt, da das Queue beim Stoß am Kinn entlang geführt wird. Nur sehr wenige Profispieler verwenden Queues mit ½-Teilung. Die Profi-Queues sind dabei meist Spezialanfertigungen, und Spitzenspieler spielen mit ihrem Queue nach Möglichkeit ein Leben lang. Billardkreide Die meist grüne Kreide, die beim Snooker benutzt wird, hat einen weit geringeren Fettgehalt als jene, die beim Poolbillard verwendet wird. Sie wird vor fast jedem Stoß neu auf die Pomeranze aufgetragen. Dadurch entsteht eine gesteigerte Haftung der Pomeranze an dem Spielball, damit dieser in eine Rotation versetzt werden kann. Diese Rotation ist wesentlich für das Positionsspiel, da der Spielball somit nach Auftreffen auf den gespielten Ball (Objektball) gelenkt werden kann, um für den nächsten Stoß eine günstige Ausgangsposition zu schaffen. Ziel des Spiels Snooker ist ein Ansage- und Punktespiel. Das Grundprinzip besteht darin, abwechselnd einen roten Ball und einen der sechs farbigen Bälle zu versenken, bis alle Objektbälle vom Tisch sind oder, bei einer Punktedifferenz größer als sieben, sich außer dem weißen nur noch der schwarze Ball auf dem Tisch befindet. Ist das der Fall, ist der Frame (das Spiel bzw. der Satz) beendet. Ein Match besteht meist aus mehreren Frames, es gewinnt der Spieler das Match, der als erster mehr als die Hälfte einer festgelegten Zahl von Frames gewonnen hat. Bei Ranglistenturnieren ist die Anzahl der Frames immer ungerade, so dass kein Unentschieden möglich ist. Bei Ligaspielen (z.B. Premier League) kann die Anzahl der Frames gerade sein, womit Matches auch unentschieden enden können. Jeder der Bälle hat einen bestimmten Wert. Dieser Wert wird bei erfolgreichem Lochen dem Punktestand des Spielers hinzuaddiert. Punktwerte der Bälle: |} Beispielsweise erhöht sich das Punktekonto des Spielers für die Abfolge „Rot - Schwarz - Rot - Pink - Rot - Schwarz“ um 23 Punkte. Wird ein Ball vom Spieler nicht versenkt, kommt der gegnerische Spieler an den Tisch und erhält seinerseits die Möglichkeit, eine Folge von Bällen zu versenken. Wenn ein Spieler an den Tisch kommt, muss er zuerst immer eine Rote anspielen. Im Endspiel auf die Farben, wenn keine Roten mehr auf dem Tisch sind, wird immer mit dem niedrigstwertigen Ball begonnen, der noch auf dem Tisch ist. Die farbigen Bälle werden nach dem Versenken wieder auf dem Tisch aufgesetzt, rote verbleiben, auch nach einem Foul, in den Taschen. Nach dem letzten roten Ball darf noch ein Farbiger nach Wahl gespielt werden. Sind alle roten Bälle und die letzte frei wählbare Farbe versenkt, müssen die farbigen Bälle in Reihenfolge ihrer Wertigkeit vom Tisch gespielt werden, angefangen mit Gelb (2), Grün (3), ... und zuletzt Schwarz (7). Kann man keinen Ball versenken, versucht man den Gegner zu snookern. Dies geschieht, indem man den Spielball in eine Position bringt, aus der der Gegner keinen anzuspielenden Ball auf direkter Linie erreichen kann. Aus einem Snooker heraus passieren häufig Fehler oder Fouls. Die Foulpunkte erhöhen den Punktestand, und vielleicht ergibt sich im Anschluss an den Stoß des Gegners eine Situation, die man dann für sich selber ausnutzen kann, um das Spiel für sich zu entscheiden. Der Gegner, der gesnookert wird, muss reagieren, während man selber die Chance hat, das Spiel zu bestimmen. Es gewinnt der Spieler, der bei Beendigung des Frames die höhere Punktzahl hat. Haben beide Spieler die gleiche Anzahl von Punkten, so wird der schwarze Ball erneut aufgesetzt und weitergespielt, bis der schwarze Ball fällt oder ein Foul begangen wurde (re-spotted black). Befindet sich außer dem Spielball nur noch der schwarze Ball auf dem Tisch und ist die Punktedifferenz größer als sieben, gilt der Frame als beendet. Der Spieler, der den vorletzten (pinkfarbenen) Ball eingelocht hat, kann den schwarzen Ball aber noch spielen, wenn er es wünscht. Gelingt es ihm, den schwarzen Ball zu versenken, bekommt er die Punkte regulär zu seinem Punktestand hinzuaddiert. Ein Frame ist auch beendet, wenn ein Spieler aufgibt, weil er seinen Rückstand als unaufholbar einschätzt, d. h. wenn mit den verfügbaren Bällen weniger Punkte erreicht werden können, als zum Übertreffen des gegnerischen Punktestandes notwendig wären und der Spieler auch nicht glaubt, noch ausreichend Punkte durch erfolgreiche Snooker und die daraus resultierenden Foulpunkte zu erlangen. In diesem Fall gilt es als gutes Benehmen, den Frame aufzugeben, nachdem der Gegner am Tisch sein Break beendet hat. Die maximal verbleibende Anzahl an Punkten, die sich noch auf dem Tisch befindet, lässt sich wie folgt berechnen: Anzahl roter Bälle × 8 + 27 Regeln (in Auszügen) und Begriffe Break Ein Break ist eine Serie von Punkten, die ein Spieler erreicht, wenn er durchgehend am Tisch ist, ohne ein Foul zu spielen oder eine Tasche zu verfehlen. Ein Break ab 100 wird „Century Break“ genannt. Es ist maximal möglich, 147 Punkte in einem Break zu erzielen, wenn zu jedem roten Ball immer der Schwarze gelocht wird, also 15 x (1 + 7) = 120 Punkte, und anschließend alle Farbigen (27 Punkte) in der korrekten Reihenfolge versenkt werden (120 + 27 = 147 Punkte). Dies nennt sich „Maximum Break“. Das schnellste Maximum Break während eines Turniers gelang "The Rocket" Ronnie O'Sullivan in nur 5 Minuten und 20 Sekunden während der Snookerweltmeisterschaft 1997 am 21. April gegen Mick Price (siehe Weblinks). Er ist außerdem der einzige Spieler, dem es bisher gelang, zwei Maximum Breaks während der Snookerweltmeisterschaft zu spielen. Das erste im TV übertragene Maximum Break wurde gespielt von Steve Davis während der LADA Classics am 11. Januar 1982. Durch ein Foul des Gegenspielers und einen anschließenden Freeball kann man theoretisch auch mehr Punkte hintereinander erzielen, dadurch ergibt sich ein Höchstwert von 1 + 7 + 147 = 155 Punkten. Dieses höchste Break spielte Jamie Cope 2006 in einem Trainingsmatch, das höchste Break in einem offiziellen Turniermatch gelang Jamie Burnett mit 148 Punkten, es wurde jedoch nicht ausschließlich mit roten und schwarzen Bällen erzielt. Es zählen immer nur die direkt erzielten Punkte des Spielers zum Break, also die versenkten Bälle, nicht die Gutschrift, die man für ein Foul des Gegners erhält. Ball ON Einen Ball, der als nächstes entsprechend den Regeln gespielt werden kann oder muss, bezeichnet man als Ball On. Dieser Ball muss dann als erstes getroffen werden, unabhängig davon, ob zuvor eine Bande berührt wird oder nicht. Beim Spiel auf die roten Bälle sind alle roten Bälle ball on. Wird auf die farbigen Bälle gespielt, ist derjenige Ball on, welcher vom Spieler angesagt wurde. Auf die Ansage eines farbigen Balls kann verzichtet werden, wenn es aus der Spielsituation heraus offensichtlich ist, welcher farbige Ball angespielt werden wird. Foul Ein Foul ist ein regelwidriger Stoß und wird mit mindestens vier Punkten für den Gegner bestraft, die dem Gegenspieler gutgeschrieben werden. Ein Foul ist es unter anderem, wenn der weiße Ball in die Tasche fällt oder (vom Tisch) springt oder wenn ein Ball zuerst getroffen wird, der nicht on ist. Wird das Foul an einem Ball mit einem höheren Punktwert als Vier begangen, so wird das Foul mit dem Punktwert des höchstwertigen am Foul beteiligten Balls bestraft. Maximal werden für ein Foul also sieben Strafpunkte (Wert des schwarzen Balls) gegeben. Hat ein Spieler ein Foul begangen, so kann ihn sein Gegner wahlweise das Spiel weiterführen lassen oder auch selbst weiterspielen. Entscheidet der Schiedsrichter auf Miss, so hat er zusätzlich die Option, den Stoß wiederholen zu lassen. Dazu muss der Schiedsrichter die vorherige Situation wiederherstellen, also die durch das Miss bewegten Bälle wieder dorthin zurücklegen, wo sie vor dem Stoß lagen. Befindet sich der weiße Ball nicht mehr auf der Spielfläche, kommt die Ball in Hand- Regelung zur Anwendung. Beispiele: *Blau ist on, wird zuerst getroffen und auch versenkt, zusätzlich fällt aber der Spielball in eine Tasche. Dieses Foul wird mit 5 Strafpunkten geahndet. *Blau ist on, Schwarz wird aber zuerst getroffen. Dem Gegner werden 7 Punkte gutgeschrieben. *Blau wird angesagt und korrekt in die Tasche gespielt, es fällt aber auch der pinkfarbene Ball. Der Gegner erhält 6 Punkte (pink), und beide Bälle werden wieder aufgesetzt. Ball in Hand Ball in Hand beschreibt eine Situation im Spiel, bei der der Spieler den weißen Spielball an jeder Stelle innerhalb des D'' platzieren und von dort seinen ersten Stoß machen darf. Maßgeblich ist hierbei der Auflagepunkt des Balls. Die Position des Spielballs darf - auch mit Hilfe des Queues - nach Belieben korrigiert werden, bis der Stoß erfolgt. ''Ball in Hand tritt immer beim Anstoß auf, ebenso wenn der Spielball gelocht wurde oder den Tisch verlassen hat. Liegt der Spielball nach einem Foul nahe einer Tasche und kann kein Ball on angespielt werden, weil der Weg durch die Rundung der Bande blockiert ist (angled ball), kann ebenfalls aus dem D'' weitergespielt werden. Safety ''Safety ist ein Sicherheitsstoß. Der Spieler versucht, Weiß möglichst weit weg vom nächsten ON-Ball zu platzieren oder sie gar hinter einem anderen Ball zu verstecken. Man spielt eine Safety, wenn man selber keine Möglichkeit sieht, weiter zu punkten, dem Gegner aber keine Möglichkeit hinterlassen möchte, seinerseits zu punkten. Snooker Als Snooker bezeichnet man die Situation, wenn ein direkter Stoß in gerader Linie auf jeden Ball ON von mindestens einem Ball, der nicht ON ist, ganz oder teilweise verhindert wird, d. h. dass weitere Bälle, die nicht ON sind, zwischen dem Spielball und der Weißen liegen. Mindestens ein Ball ON muss auf beiden Seiten voll, d.h. sowohl links als auch rechts so dünn wie möglich anspielbar sein. Wird er teilweise verdeckt, kann der Spieler ihn zwar regelgerecht auf direktem Wege treffen, jedoch nicht an einem beliebigen Punkt und ist somit in seinem Spiel eingeschränkt - damit ist es ein Snooker. Die genaue Definition des Snookers ist maßgeblich für die Entscheidung auf Free Ball (s. u.). Man sagt, ein hinten liegender Spieler benötigt Snooker, wenn für ihn nicht mehr genügend Punkte auf dem Tisch liegen, um die Führung des Gegners auszugleichen. In diesem Fall benötigt er Zusatzpunkte aus Fouls des Führenden. Streng genommen ist ein Aufholen auch ohne Snooker möglich - durch versehentliche Fouls; solche sind aber eher unwahrscheinlich. Free Ball Der Schiedsrichter entscheidet auf Free Ball, wenn ein Spieler nach einem Foul des Gegners gesnookert ist. Hierbei kommt stets die strenge Auslegung der „Snooker“-Regel zur Anwendung. Laut Punkt 2.16 des Regelwerks gilt der Spielball bereits als gesnookert, wenn mit ihm kein Ball On an seinen beiden äußersten Rändern in gerader Linie angespielt werden kann. Ist das der Fall, darf der Spieler einen anderen Ball nominieren, um den Ball zu ersetzen, den er nicht anspielen kann. Versenkt er den nominierten Ball, bekommt er die Punkte entsprechend dem Wert des Balles, der ON gewesen wäre, und das Spiel geht anschließend normal weiter. Der zugrunde liegende Gedanke ist, dass verhindert werden soll, dass Spieler von einem Foul profitieren, indem sie ein niedriges Foul spielen, um den Gegner zu einem höheren Foul zu zwingen und/oder selber danach die Möglichkeit zu einem hohen Break zu haben. Es ist nicht erlaubt, den Spielball hinter einem Free Ball zu snookern. Geschieht dies, so ist das ein Foul. Eine Ausnahme von dieser Regel besteht, wenn lediglich noch Pink und Schwarz auf dem Tisch liegen. In diesem Fall darf der Spielball hinter der schwarzen versteckt werden und man snookert somit auf Pink. Beispiel einer Free Ball-Situation: Der Spieler kommt nach dem Foul des Gegners an den Tisch, muss also zunächst Rot versenken, er kann jedoch keinen Roten auf direktem Wege erreichen, allerdings liegt z.B. Gelb für ihn günstig. Er nominiert also Gelb als Rot, versenkt ihn und bekommt einen Punkt (den Wert für Rot) gutgeschrieben. Gelb wird wieder auf seine Aufsetzmarke aufgesetzt, und der Spieler spielt mit einer Farbe weiter. Wird im Endspiel auf die Farben ein Free Ball gegeben, so dürfen der Free Ball und der eigentliche Ball On gleichzeitig versenkt werden. Der Free Ball wird hierbei wieder aufgesetzt. Es erfolgt allerdings nur eine einfache Wertung (für den eigentlichen Ball On). Miss Das Miss wird vom Schiedsrichter bestimmt. Es wird immer in Verbindung mit einem Foul gegeben, falls der Schiedsrichter der Ansicht ist, dass es entweder eine leichtere Lösung gibt, durch die das Foul zu vermeiden ist, oder dass der Spieler nicht seinen Fähigkeiten entsprechend versucht hat, einen korrekten Stoß auszuführen. Ein sicherer Indikator für Miss ist, wenn ein Spieler über Bande spielt und nicht trifft, obwohl es eine direkte Möglichkeit (ohne Bande) gegeben hätte. Nach einem Miss kann der Gefoulte nicht nur entscheiden, ob er selbst oder der Foulende aus der neuen Position weiterspielen soll (dies kann er bei jedem Foul), sondern er hat die Möglichkeit, dass alle Bälle an ihre Positionen vor dem Foul aufgesetzt werden, und der Foulende den Stoß wiederholen muss. Nach einem zweimaligen Miss aus einer Spielsituation, bei der ein Spieler zwar einen Ball on mittig hätte anspielen können, aber einen schwierigeren Weg wählte und foulte, verwarnt der Schiedsrichter den Spieler, dass bei einem erneuten Miss der Frame für ihn als verloren gewertet wird. Bei einem weiteren Miss in dieser Situation verliert der verwarnte Spieler den Frame. Ein Miss darf nicht gegeben werden, wenn einer der beiden Spieler vor oder durch das Foul mehr Punkte Rückstand hat, als maximal erreichbare Punkte noch auf dem Tisch liegen. Das Miss erhöht nicht die Zahl der Strafpunkte, die für ein Foul verhängt werden. Es ist sozusagen nur eine zusätzliche Warnung an den Spieler. Der Sinn des Miss ist, dass der Foulende sich durch die neue (irreguläre) Spielsituation keine Vorteile verschaffen kann. Außer bei ohne Snooker nicht aufholbaren Punktedifferenzen werden Fouls, bei denen der Ball On verfehlt wurde und der Spielball nicht in eine Tasche fällt, im Bereich des Profi-Snooker bis auf sehr seltene Ausnahmen immer auch als Miss deklariert. Bei Weltklassespielern wäre es kaum möglich, ein versehentliches und ein taktisches Foul zu unterscheiden, weswegen die Miss-Regelung hier sehr rigide angewandt wird. Da man den Spielern mit jedem gegebenen Miss faktisch das absichtliche Spielen eines Fouls unterstellt, ist diese Vorgehensweise nicht unumstritten, wird aber mangels einer Alternative beibehalten. Touching Ball Berührt vor dem Stoß der weiße Spielball einen Objektball, so muss weiß auf jeden Fall immer von diesem Objektball weggespielt werden, ohne dass der sich bewegt. Welche Anforderungen ansonsten noch erfüllt werden müssen hängt von der Situation ab: * Rot muss gespielt werden, weiß liegt press an rot: In diesem Fall muss nur vom press liegenden Ball weggespielt werden und es braucht kein anderer roter Ball mehr getroffen werden. Allerdings darf man natürlich auch noch einen anderen roten Ball treffen und diesen auch lochen. * Rot muss gespielt werden, weiß liegt press an Farbe: In diesem Fall muss auch vom press liegenden Ball weggespielt werden, es muss jedoch auch noch ein roter Ball getroffen werden. * Farbe muss gespielt werden, weiß liegt press an rot: In diesem Fall muss von rot weggespielt werden und die Farbe „On“ muss getroffen werden. * Farbe muss gespielt werden, weiß liegt press an Farbe: Hier kann man die press liegende Farbe als Farbe „On“ nominieren (außer im Endspiel auf die Farben) und braucht dann nur von dieser Farbe wegzuspielen, ohne eine andere Farbe treffen zu müssen. Nominiert man jedoch eine andere Farbe (oder ist im Endspiel eine andere Farbe „On“), dann muss von der press liegenden Farbe weggespielt werden und es muss außerdem noch die Farbe „On“ getroffen werden. Re-spotted black Bei Punktegleichstand am Ende eines Frames kommt es zu einer so genannten Re-spotted black. Der schwarze Ball wird noch einmal auf seinem Spot aufgesetzt, und es kommt zu einem Münzwurf. Der Gewinner des Münzwurfs entscheidet, wer beginnt. Die nächste Wertung entscheidet den Frame. Der Spieler, der die Schwarze korrekt versenkt, gewinnt den Frame. Begeht ein Spieler ein Foul (z.B. der Spielball fällt in eine Tasche), hat dieser den Frame verloren. Kombination (Plant) Eine Kombination, im Snookerjargon auch Plant genannt, ist das Anspielen eines Balls, der dann auf einen anderen Ball trifft und diesen anderen versenkt. Sowohl der angespielte als auch der gelochte Ball müssen ON sein, weshalb eine Kombinationen nur auf rote Bälle gespielt werden kann, eine Kombination Rot-Farbe-Rot wäre aber möglich. Mit farbigen Bällen dürfen keine Kombinationen gespielt werden, es sei denn, ein farbiger Free Ball wird, wenn keine roten Bälle mehr auf dem Tisch sind, dazu benutzt, den eigentlichen Ball ON zu lochen. *Beispiel für eine Kombination mit farbigen Bällen: Es sind nur noch die Bälle grün bis schwarz auf dem Tisch und man ist nach einem Foul des Gegners auf grün gesnookert. Der grüne Ball liegt sehr nahe an einer Tasche und wird vom blauen Ball verdeckt, so darf man blau als Free Ball spielen und damit grün einlochen. Der grüne Ball kommt dann nicht wieder auf den Tisch. Wird allerdings nur der blaue (Free) Ball oder aber beide Bälle (grün und blau) gelocht, so wird nur der Freeball (hier blau) wieder aufgesetzt. In jedem dieser Fälle erfolgt jedoch nur eine einfache Punktewertung. Beim Spiel auf Rot ist auch eine andere, aber sehr selten gespielte Kombinationsvariante möglich, die Cannon genannt wird: Dabei wird der Spielball vom zuerst getroffenen roten Ball so abgelenkt, dass der Spielball anschließend eine zweite Rote trifft und diese versenkt. Der Name "Cannon" (deutsch "Karambolage") ist ein aus dem Carambolage-Billard entlehnter englischer Begriff. Double Bei einem Double wird ein Ball On nicht in gerader Linie, sondern über eine Bande in eine Tasche gespielt. Kreuzt der weiße Ball den Weg des Objektballs, bevor dieser von der Bande zurückkommt, spricht man von einem Cross Double. Jump Shot Sprungbälle, sog. Jump Shots sind im Snooker verboten. Der Spielball darf, solange er einen Ball ON nicht regelgerecht berührt hat, keinen anderen Ball überspringen. Geschieht dies, so ist dies ein Foul. Wenn der Spielball beim Stoß springt und einen Ball ON berührt, einen anderen zuvor dabei jedoch nicht überquert, war der Stoß regelgerecht. Ebenso darf der Spielball nach dem ersten Berühren eines Ball ON durchaus über andere Bälle springen. Den gespielten Ball ON darf der Spielball überspringen, nachdem er diesen korrekt getroffen hat und danach entweder eine Bande oder einen anderen Ball berührt hat. Durchstoß (push shot) Wenn der Queue nach dem Stoß noch Kontakt mit dem Spielball hat, oder wenn der Queue noch Kontakt mit dem Spielball hat, während dieser einen Objektball trifft, entscheidet der Schiedsrichter auf Durchstoß (push shot, wörtlich etwa "Schiebestoß"). Ein Durchstoß ist ein Foul. Die Gefahr eines Durchstoßes ist vor allem gegeben, wenn Spielball und Objektball dicht beieinander liegen. Es gilt in einer solchen Situation jedoch nicht als Durchstoß, wenn der Spieler den Objektball so dünn wie möglich am äußersten Rand anspielt. Gleichzeitiges Treffen zweier Bälle Berührt der Spielball beim Anspielen eines Ball On auch einen Ball, der nicht On ist, so ist das ein Foul. Besetzte Spots Wenn ein farbiger Ball versenkt wurde, wird er wieder auf seinen ursprünglichen Ort (Spot) gesetzt, sofern das so genannte "Endspiel auf die Farben" noch nicht begonnen hat. Ist dieser Spot blockiert, weil ein anderer Ball dort liegt (egal ob farbig oder rot), wird der Ball auf den höchsten freien Spot (also meistens auf den schwarzen Spot) gelegt. Sind alle Spots belegt, wird der Ball so nahe wie möglich an seinen Spot herangelegt, von der Bande des schwarzen Balls aus gesehen. Ist dort kein Platz verfügbar (z.B. für das Aufsetzen des schwarzen Balls), so wird der Ball möglichst nahe (ohne einen anderen Ball zu berühren) in gerader Linie zur Fußbande (gelb, braun, grün) aufgesetzt. Ein Fuß am Boden Während jedes Stoßes muss stets mindestens ein Fuß den Boden berühren. Wenn dies nicht der Fall ist, begeht man ein Foul. Rollstuhlfahrer sind jedoch von dieser Pflicht befreit. Fluke Als Fluke bezeichnet man im Snooker einen Glückstreffer, wenn etwa ein Ball an der angespielten Tasche abprallt, dann aber per Zufall in eine andere fällt. Manchmal lassen sich Flukes über mehrere Banden beobachten. Es ist üblich, dass sich ein Spieler nach einem Fluke bei seinem Gegner entschuldigt. Es wurden auch schon Maximum Breaks mit Hilfe von Flukes erzielt. Kick Ein Kick oder auch bad contact (schlechter Kontakt) ist ein mitunter auftretendes Phänomen, das darin besteht, dass die Bälle beim Karambolieren kurzzeitig aneinander kleben und somit klettern. Die Ursache sind Verschmutzungen der Bälle durch Fasern und Kreidereste. Dieser negative Effekt macht sich besonders deutlich bemerkbar, wenn mit Effet gespielt wird, da der weiße Ball eine Zeit lang am farbigen Ball haftet, bevor er abprallt. Dadurch wird der Treffpunkt verschoben, und das Ergebnis des Stoßes kann unvorhersehbar werden. Der Spielball verliert erheblich an Rotation und Geschwindigkeit. Oft führt ein Kick zum Scheitern eines Lochversuchs oder zu einer schlechten Ablage des Spielballes. Double Kiss Als Double Kiss (Doppelberührung) bezeichnet man es, wenn der angespielte Ball gegen ein Hindernis stößt und beim Zurückprallen ein zweites Mal auf den Spielball trifft. Dies ist normalerweise nicht beabsichtigt, da sich die Auswirkung auf den Spielball kaum berechnen lässt. Taktik Ein fester Bestandteil der Snookertaktik sind Sicherheitsstöße, bei denen versucht wird, den Spielball nahe an der Bande abzulegen, wodurch nur die obere Seite des Spielballs angespielt werden kann. Das schränkt die Präzision ein, macht eine Kontrolle des Spielballs durch Effets praktisch unmöglich und erhöht das Risiko eines Foulspiels durch den gegnerischen Spieler. Es gibt eine damit vergleichbare, im Jargon der Turnierspieler scherzhaft chinese snooker (chinesischer Snooker) genannte Konstellation, bei welcher ein Objektball nicht wie bei einem echten Snooker den Weg des Spielballs blockiert, sondern dicht an der anderen Seite des Spielballs liegt und die Führung des Queues erschwert. Eine andere häufig gespielte taktische Variante ist der so genannte Shot to Nothing, was in etwa "Stoß auf Nichts" bedeutet. Gemeint ist damit, dass bei diesem Stoß ein Spieler einen roten Ball anspielt ohne zu beabsichtigen, dadurch eine gute Position auf eine Farbe zu erreichen. Ziel ist es stattdessen, möglichst einen roten Ball zu versenken und gleichzeitig den weißen Spielball wieder so abzulegen, dass beim Verfehlen der Tasche der Gegner keinen einfachen Einstiegsball vorfindet. Es wird also auf keinen farbigen Ball für eine Fortsetzung des Breaks gespielt, sondern auf "nichts". In der Regel wird so ein Stoß dann gespielt, wenn die roten Bälle alle noch in der unteren Tischhälfte liegen und der Spielball in der oberen. Wird tatsächlich ein roter Ball versenkt, ist die Chance auf eine Fortsetzung des Breaks manchmal vorhanden, da anschließend eine Farbige versenkt werden muss und diese sich auch in der oberen Tischhälfte befinden. Ist das nicht möglich, besteht oft die Chance, den Gegner zu snookern, indem der Spielball direkt hinter eine Farbige gelegt wird. Da jeder versenkte rote Ball die Summe der noch erreichbaren Punkte um 8 reduziert, ist diese Methode vor allem bei schwierigen Stößen und in Führung liegend vorteilhaft. Bis in die 1990er wurde Snooker eher defensiv gespielt, das heißt man war mehr darauf bedacht, am Tisch eine sichere Ablage zu hinterlassen, war also eher auf das „Snookern“ aus, riskierte seltener das Anspielen schwierig platzierter Bälle und wartete lieber auf ein günstigeres Bild. Ein Klassiker dieser Spielweise ist der sechsmalige Weltmeister Steve Davis. Insbesondere durch Stephen Hendry, der als der Meister der langen Einstiegsbälle gilt, wurde das Spiel zu Beginn der 1990er allgemein offensiver. Lange Bälle, Kombinationen und schwierigere Winkel werden öfter und mutiger angegangen, vor allem bei den sogenannten „Einsteigern“, dem jeweils ersten Ball einer Aufnahme, der die Basis für die großen Breaks der Profis bildet. Dies hebt auch die Ansprüche, die an einen jungen Nachwuchsspieler der modernen Zeit gestellt werden. Um in der Spitzenklasse mitspielen zu können, müssen solche schwierigen Bälle über die gesamte Länge des Tisches beherrscht werden, um überhaupt Chancen zu bekommen, einen Frame zu gewinnen. Die erfolgreichsten Spieler der Snooker-Neuzeit sind daher auch die sogenannten One-Chance-Player, die in der Regel nur einen versenkbaren Ball benötigen, um den Frame dann in einer Aufnahme zu entscheiden. Wichtige Turniere Die wichtigsten Turniere werden größtenteils in Großbritannien ausgetragen. Das wichtigste ist die World Snooker Championship - die Snookerweltmeisterschaft. Hier gibt es das höchste Preisgeld und die meisten Punkte für die Weltrangliste. Als zweitwichtigste Turnier gilt die UK Championship, für die es ebenfalls mehr Ranglistenpunkte gibt als für die übrigen Turniere. *The World Snooker Championship (Ranglistenturnier) *UK Championship (Ranglistenturnier) *Masters (Einladungstunier) *Grand Prix (Ranglistenturnier) *British Open (ehemaliges Ranglistentunier) *Welsh Open (Ranglistenturnier) *Malta Cup (Ranglistenturnier) *Irish Masters (ehemaliges Ranglistentunier) *China Open (Ranglistenturnier) *Northern Ireland Trophy (Ranglistenturnier) *Pot Black Cup (Einladungstunier) Turniere, auf denen Weltranglistenpunkte vergeben werden, gehören zur Main Tour. Für diese Turniere sind nur die führenden Spieler der Weltrangliste gesetzt, alle weiteren Spieler müssen sich - je nach Ranglistenposition - in einer oder mehreren Runden für das Teilnehmerfeld qualifizieren. Im Vergleich zu vielen anderen Individualsportarten gibt es sehr wenige wichtige Turniere im Jahr. In der Saison 2006/07 können die Spieler in sieben Turnieren Weltranglistenpunkte sammeln, das Einladungsturnier Rileys Club Masters gehört trotz seines großen Renommees traditionell nicht dazu. Wegen der geringen Anzahl der Turniere und der Möglichkeit, Punkte zu sammeln, treten in der Regel meistens alle Profispieler der Maintour bei allen Turnieren an. Somit hat kein schwächerer Spieler die Möglichkeit, auf kleinere Turniere auszuweichen, um Ranglistenpunkte zu sammeln. Die wenigen Turniere sowie das hochklassige Teilnehmerfeld in jedem Turnier haben zur Folge, dass sehr wenige Spieler tatsächlich ein Turnier gewinnen können. So kommt es vor, dass einige Spieler jahrelang in den Top-Ten der Weltrangliste platziert sind, aber kein einziges Turnier gewinnen, andere aufgrund ihrer zeitweiligen Dominanz sehr häufig. Das größte Turnier in Deutschland sind die Snooker German Open. Ausgerichtet wird dieses Turnier vom Snooker Sport Club (SSC) Fürth e.V. Verschiedenes In China ist Snooker auf dem Wege, den Status einer Randsportart zu verlassen. Das Finale der China Open 2005, das der Chinese Ding Junhui gegen Stephen Hendry gewann, schauten über 100 Millionen Fernsehzuschauer. Das Spiel verdrängte den gleichzeitig stattfindenden Grand Prix der Formel 1 aus dem Programm. Prämien Neben den Turniergeldern ist auf ein Maximum Break in der Regel eine Extraprämie ausgesetzt, die bei den meisten Turnieren 20.000 Pfund beträgt. Auch andere besondere Leistungen in einem Turnier, wie Century Breaks, die meisten erfolgreichen Snooker, etc., werden mit Boni belohnt. Bei den Snooker-Weltmeisterschaften in Sheffield beträgt die Prämie für ein Maximum Break 147.000 Pfund, die sich zuletzt Mark Williams 2005 sicherte, der außerdem dafür auch noch die Prämie von 14.000 Pfund für das höchste Turnierbreak erhielt. Interessanterweise versichert sich der Veranstalter gegen so einen Fall, d. h. die 147er Prämie bezahlt ein Versicherungsunternehmen. Gentlemen’s sport Snooker ist wie wenige andere Sportarten durch Korrektheit und Contenance geprägt. Das betrifft nicht nur die Kleidung, auch von den Spielern wird erwartet, sich in jeder Hinsicht vorbildlich zu verhalten. Es ist beispielsweise üblich, dass ein Spieler sofort einen eigenen Fehler anzeigt, auch wenn ihn weder der Gegenspieler noch der Schiedsrichter bemerkt haben, beispielsweise das Berühren des Balles durch eigene Kleidung oder einen sog. Durchstoß, den oft nur der Spieler selbst bemerken kann. Auch der Weltverband stellt sich diesen Ansprüchen. Als verdeckte Journalisten den Spieler Quinten Hann ansprachen und ihm eine Bereitschaft zu einem möglichen Wettbetrug nachweisen konnten, wurde der Spieler für acht Jahre gesperrt. Ein tatsächlicher Betrug hat nicht stattgefunden, der Spieler hatte lediglich derartige Angebote nicht abgelehnt. Hinsichtlich der Bekleidungsvorschriften gab es 2003 den Versuch einer Lockerung, indem den Profis bei Turnieren nicht mehr zwingend vorgeschrieben war, eine Fliege zu tragen. Nach nur einem Jahr der „offenen Kragen“ wurde der obligatorische Binder wieder eingeführt, nur vereinzelte Spieler dürfen mit ärztlichem Attest darauf verzichten. Snooker in Deutschland Obwohl in Deutschland nach wie vor Poolbillard die beliebteste Billardvariante ist, findet Snooker seit einigen Jahren auch hierzulande immer mehr Anhänger. Die gesamte Maintour und das Masters werden in Deutschland vom Spartensender Eurosport ausgestrahlt, die Snooker Premier League vom deutschen Sportsender DSF. Rolf Kalb, dem Snooker-Kommentator beim Fernsehsender Eurosport, ist – neben dem Sport an sich – der Anstieg der Beachtung dieser Spielart in Deutschland mit zu verdanken, da er durch seine Art der Kommentierung auch Neulingen den Sport – und vor allem dessen Regelwerk – näher bringt. Billardclubs stellen immer häufiger Snookertische auf und geben so Interessierten die Möglichkeit, den Sport selbst einmal auszuprobieren. Durchschnittlich schauen rund 1 Million Zuschauer die Übertragungen. Auch im aktiven Spiel werden Deutsche zunehmend erfolgreich. Mit Lasse Münstermann und Patrick Einsle sind inzwischen zwei Deutsche an der 2003 gegründeten Snooker Academy in Rushden, die so berühmte Spieler wie Peter Ebdon und James Wattana zu ihren Mitgliedern zählt. Den bislang größten Erfolg für den deutschen Snookersport erreichte das deutsche Amateurteam beim European Team Cup 2005 auf Malta mit einem fünften Platz. Patrick Einsle spielt, ermöglicht durch eine Wildcard, auf der Maintour 2006/07. Für Snooker ist in Deutschland, wie für alle Billarddisziplinen, die Deutsche Billard-Union (DBU) der Dachverband. Mit den German Open gibt es mittlerweile auch in Deutschland ein Turnier, an dem Weltklassespieler aus den Top 10 der Weltrangliste teilnehmen. Snooker in Österreich Der Österreichische Snooker- und Billiards Verband (ÖSBV) wurde 1990 gegründet und im Dezember 1991 nahmen die ersten österreichischen Snookerspieler (Robert Burda und Alexander Tröster) an der Amateur-Weltmeisterschaft in Thailand teil. Seitdem nahmen immer wieder österreichische Spieler an Amateur-Weltmeisterschaften und U 21-Amateur-Weltmeisterschaften teil. Auch in Österreich gibt es durch die TV-Übertragungen auf Eurosport und DSF reges Interesse an dieser Sportart. Auch auf ORF (Österreichischer Rundfunk) wurden in den letzten Jahren vereinzelt Turniere übertragen (Austrian Open in Wels, betandwin Snooker Cup in Wien, etc.). Literatur * Werner Grewatsch, Marcus Rosenstein: Snooker ...Billard "Made in England" 2004, ISBN 3-87892-061-X * Clive Everton: Snooker & Billiards. 1991, ISBN 1-85223-480-6 * Rolf Kalb: Billard verständlich gemacht. Pool, Karambolage, Snooker. 2003, ISBN 3-7679-0556-6 * Rolf Kalb, Thomas Hein: Snooker. Der intelligente Weg zum besseren Spiel 2006, ISBN 3-7679-0951-0 Siehe auch *Snookerweltmeisterschaft *Snookerweltrangliste *World Snooker Association Weblinks * International * World Snooker Association WSA (Profis) * International Billiards & Snooker Federation IBSF (Amateure) * European Billiards & Snooker Association EBSA (Amateure) National * Deutsche Snooker-Homepage * Österreichische Snooker-Homepage * Schweizer Snooker-Homepage * Deutsche Homepage mit Berichten zu den Main Tour-Turnieren * Aktuelles und Grundlegendes zu Snooker * Informationen rund um die Main Tour und Snooker im allgemeinen Kategorie:Snooker Kategorie:Geschicklichkeitsspiel bg:Снукър cs:Snooker cy:Snwcer da:Snooker en:Snooker es:Snooker fi:Snooker fr:Snooker ga:Snúcar hu:Snooker it:Snooker ja:スヌーカー nl:Snooker no:Snooker pl:Snooker pt:Sinuca ro:Snooker ru:Снукер simple:Snooker sr:Снукер sv:Snooker uk:Снукер vls:Snooker zh:斯诺克